


if I liked being alone [podfic]

by midnightmew-podfics (midnightmew)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Loss of Faith, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Re-gain of faith, Religion, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew-podfics
Summary: [podfic]Contrary to popular belief, Poseidon never left his cleric.And if you listen closely, (or at all) then you know that Aphrodite will never leave her paladin.Faith is hard. Friends are harder.





	if I liked being alone [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roswyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/gifts), [Kalgalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgalen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if i liked being alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116966) by [roswyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm). 

> I figured this fandom needed some podfic! So here you go- enjoy!!  
#

[Google Drive Streaming ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14uHFPHj7ljStrDO-rW8eXaU2P1YHKX_i/view?usp=drivesdk)

[Original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116966)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always much appreciated!


End file.
